


Ms. Maryam

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets into trouble in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Maryam

“Come on TV, you can do it.”

“I know, but- I just, don’t get it. It’s hard. And, there’s two of them!”

“It’s fine, TV, you can take them. Just put them in and- yeah, like that. Now blow.”

Hesitantly, Tavros lifted a plastic straw to his lips, loaded with a spitball, and puffed weakly. It barely made it past his desk, and Sollux covered his face with both hands. Around him, the other students tittered, causing the new substitute to turn around. Ms. Maryam wore long sleeves, in any weather; no one was sure why. Some said it was because she was shy about her body, though her demeanor said differently.

Quickly, Sollux leaned forward, yanking the straw away from Tavros and covering it with his body. It was too late, though; the Virgo was on the move. Karkat rolled his eyes at Sollux just before she arrived, and Sollux reluctantly straightened up, letting her see the straws and wads of paper.

“Is this amusing to you?” Her voice was flat, one manicured hand resting on the table. Behind her, Karkat mouthed don’t be a dumbass at him, but he was already speaking. “Should it be? Because I amuse myself pretty easily.” Groans and facepalms all around, as he raised and lowered his eyebrows. Maryam frowned slightly, but let it slide, and turned back to the front of the room. 

Once she was distracted again- she had taken the straws and thrown them in the trash- he pulled out his husktop and booted it up, keeping it on his lap, backpack on the desk. It was only a minute of Solitaire before the substitute's hand slammed down on his backpack, making him jump. “Sollux Captor! What is the meaning of this?” Startled, he closed the husktop and frowned up at her. “I was in the middle of a game.”

Karkat’s head hit the desk with a soft thud, and Sollux gave a toothy smirk. “See me after class,” Ms. Maryam said shortly, and continued the lesson.

After the hour had ended, there was a free hour for both of them, so Sollux decided to actually stay. He sat on his desk- not on the chair, mostly just to piss her off- and waited. After a few minutes, she asked, “I assume you know what you did.” He didn’t answer, horns sparking while her back was turned to slide her stapler gently into the trash, without a noise.

“Sollux. Why must you be so difficult?” He shrugged, picking up a paperclip and examining it, before flicking it to the floor. “Nothing else to do in this shithive of a schoolfeeding facility.” She watched the bit of metal fall, then sighed softly. “What is it you want from me?” Finally, the question he was looking for. 

He stood and walked over to her, leaning over the desk. “What do you think, Ms. Maryam?” Porrim stared at him for a moment, then stood as well, arms crossed over her chest. “This is highly inappropriate.” 

“So? You like it.”

“You never do this at the right time.”

“It’s better that way, isn’t it?”

Rolling her eyes, Porrim went to the door to make sure it was locked and the window was covered. When she turned around, Sollux was in her face, grinning. Only slightly surprised, she leaned back, and he followed her, hands on her hips. “Have I misbehaved, teacher?” he taunted, moving in closer. “Badly. Do you need to be punished?” she asked, finally returning his smile. He stepped back and nodded, face slightly flushed in anticipation. 

“On your knees, hands behind your back. And keep them there.” He nodded, dropping to the floor and looking up at her. She lifted the hem of her dress enough to expose her jade panties, nodding for him to continue. Breath already coming faster, Sollux leaned forward, taking the hem in his teeth and tugging it down gently, getting a streak of green on his face from the tip of her partially unsheathed bulge.

Once they were down enough, he returned his attention to her bulge, lapping at the cool tendril as it curled around itself, finding the heat of his mouth and sliding in past his lips. Both of them moaned at the same time, Porrim’s head tilting back far enough for her horns to tap against the wood of the door. He threw himself into his task, eyes closed tightly as he sucked and licked along her bulge, before letting it slide down his throat, leaving jade green trails of slurry down his chin and neck. 

When he eventually had to pull off to breath, coughing up genetic material, she tugged on his horns, making him gasp. “That’s enough, now come up here.” Once they were level with each other again, she kissed him hard, tasting her own material on his lips. He fumbled to undo his jeans, letting them drop to the ground along with his golden-stained boxers.

Porrim outright whimpered against his lips when their bulges tangled together, yellow and jade dripping to the ground and down their legs. “I didn’t, hff, believe you had two… until I saw them,” she commented, dropping one hand to let one of his bulges wrap around her fingers. Moving the digits made him gasp, head dropping to lay against her shoulder. “Shit… Can, can I…?” 

“Use your words, honeybee,” Porrim purred, stroking one of his sparkling horns. He had a harder time keeping control of his psionics when distracted like this. Squeezing his bulges made him moan softly, biting his lip. “Wanna pail you,” he slurred, lifting his head to kiss her again. Humming in affirmation, she let go, and he grasped her hips, using his own strength and psionics to lift her up until one tendril could slide into her nook, the other still tangled with his own. 

Arms wrapped around his neck, she leaned forward, pulling herself closer to him as his hips started to move. He barely felt her nuzzle his neck searchingly, but noticed when her fangs sank into his throat, making him gasp and his pace stutter. The pain just spurred him on, hips rocking against hers, hands fumbling with her dress to pull it all the way over her head, with her sweater. 

“I wish you didn’t h-have to hide these, ngh, tattoos.” She let go of his neck and sealed the bite with a lick, leaning back against the door to let him trace her tattoos with a claw. Still rolling his hips, sweat plastering his hair to his head, he kissed along her neck, and down her shoulders as far as he could reach.

“Mmm… Well, you know the rules. Besides, do you really not want to keep these to yourself?” She gasped when he nipped her collarbone, leaving a small mark. “Ehehe, you’re right. I like having them for me.” He mouthed at her throat as he kept fucking her, more material dripping down their legs onto the floor. 

By the time Sollux was close, his legs were shaking so badly he could barely stand. He slid to the floor, still holding Porrim, and she straddled his waist, brushing her hair out of her face as she got her knees under her, hands on his shoulders as she started to rock her hips up and down, rumblespheres bouncing in his face. “Tempting,” he said, and took a double handful, squeezing gently at first, then harder to make her moan. 

He tugged her down far enough so he could flick his forked tongue at the piercing she had through her nipple, making her bite her lip and whine softly. When he pulled her close to press their lips together again, she jerked her hips and came, spilling cool jade over his lap, triggering his own climax. He filled her with hot slurry, panting and gasping into her shoulder.

Afterwards, when they had cleaned up, he sat on a chair beside her desk, poking at the bite on his neck. “Why do you always have to do that?” he grumbled, tugging his shirt collar higher up to hide it. “Marks you as mine,” she said cheerfully, typing on her deskhusktop. “Well, then I get to mark you,” he decided, leaning closer and she pushed his face away. “Not a chance.”


End file.
